1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a decision support system that executes energy evaluations, statistically models energy usage, and identifies spatiotemporal patterns within standard industrial classifications or groupings that identify lines of business.
2. Related Art
Executing energy evaluations and modeling energy consumption is challenging. Evaluations and models are often based on limited and unverified information. In manufacturing the challenge is greater because industrial attributes are less uniform than residential and commercial attributes and industrial data is not readily available.